Last flowers
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: Se había llevado su felicidad, le había dejado la soledad.


Last Flowers.

Girl of Dark.

La mecedora hacía un sonido irritante cada vez que se mesaba, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Como cada tarde, ella se sentaba ahí algunas horas y sólo veía el campo verde frente ella. Sólo veía el sol como se escondía, ¿también la quería abandonar? No, claro que no. El aire movía suavemente sus cabellos rosados; levemente rizados, levemente dañados. Siempre tenía aquellos cambios humorísticos, desde su adolescencia, desde la partida. Al igual, siempre los había odiado. En la mañana podía estar radiante de felicidad y en la tarde estar deprimida, ¿la razón? Quién sabe. Estaba oscureciendo, sintió la brisa llegando con frialdad en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas un poco de rosa. Agarró fuerte los mangos y se levantó con lentitud. Se agarró del pedazo de madera que era parte de su barda y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de madera vieja.

 _Sakura…_

El viento la llamó. No, no era el viento. Los vientos no hablaban, y menos con esa voz… Apretó sus arrugados labios rosados.

–Esa voz. –pensó Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido. Una nostalgia inmensa inundó su pecho, se quedó helada, parada en medio de su sala. Se puso la mano en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarte y tratar de respirar normal.

Pasaron algunos segundos, su ceño aún seguía levemente fruncido. Su mirada se hizo más triste y bajó sus manos arrugadas del pecho. Recordó aquél baúl que yacían todas sus memorias, una caja especial que le ayudaba a no dejar de recordar su pasado. Subió las escaleras con paso lento, no había prisa, no iba a llegar nadie.

Después de unos segundos, Sakura llegó con la respiración algo agitada. ¿Hoy se había cansado más o inconscientemente subió más rápido de lo normal?

 _Yo sé que jamás podré ser el tipo que tú deseas que sea._

Se acercó a su ropero agachándose cuidadosamente, no tardó nada en hallar aquella caja. La tomó con sus manos temblorosas y se levantó lentamente. Se acercó a su suave y acolchonada cama, y tomó asiento. Colocó la caja a un lado suyo, estaba algo empolvada, así que con sus yemas trató de desempolvarla. Levantó los dos seguros de las esquinas y la caja hizo un sonido, avisando que ya no era más esclava del seguro.

 _Siempre te quejas de mi falta de cursilería, de mi falta de afecto en palabras._

Los labios de Sakura temblaban levemente al igual que sus manos que estaban a escasos milímetros de la caja, decidiéndose si abrirla o no. Algo que le decía que debía hacerlo, así que, decidida, abrió la caja rápido. Lo primero que podía alcanzarse a ver eran algunas fotografías instantáneas, era una joven Sakura, una radiante Sakura. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos más brillantes que alguien hubiera visto. Venía en diferentes poses, algunas divertidas, tímidas e incluso coquetas. Sakura las vio y sus labios comenzaron a temblar un poco más rápido. La nostalgia avisaba su llegaba. Después de sacar cada una de esas fotografías, había unas más debajo de unos papeles arrugados. Aquellos papeles eran cartas de su madre y padre cuando ella se fue a Konoha, las había leído un millón de veces en sus tiempos de soledad cuando era estudiante. A pesar de que le llegaban nuevas cada mes, ella siempre las releía y las conservaba, así se sentía siempre cerca de ellos a pesar de la dura distancia. Sakura movió sus lentes, tratando de enfocar aquél joven que se encontraba en las últimas fotos.

Era su primer amor, su único y último amor. Tomó una donde se encontraba con él, ella estaba abrazándolo por detrás y el chico de cabello negro no miraba a la cámara, si no a ella. Tenía una media sonrisa, y ella sonreía felizmente. Una lágrima cayó con rudeza por la mejilla izquierda de Sakura. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder poco a poco, el sentimiento fue aumentando por todo su cuerpo.

–Sasuke… –susurró. –Mi Sasuke…

 _Sin embargo, siempre te amaré Sakura, recuérdalo siempre, por favor, incluso cuando yo no esté. Siempre lo haré._

Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar debido a los recuerdos de su juventud. Aquellos recuerdos tan felices. ¿Por qué le había tocado una vida tan triste? ¿Por qué lo había permitido durante tantos años…? Recordó su hermosa sonrisa, sus perfectos ojos negros que le hacían perder la cordura siempre que la miraba.

–Llévame contigo, por favor, Sasuke… –susurró Sakura secándose las tibias lágrimas. Sacó aquel collar que le había comprado en su cumpleaños 19, un collar demasiado sencillo y eso lo hacía tan valioso. Aquella tarde, le había dicho que jamás se lo quitara, que era una unión especial entre los dos, Sakura se lo prometió pero después de aquel terrorífico suceso, le hacía daño. Le quemaba, le dolía tanto. ¿Por qué el collar siempre estaría con ella y él no? ¡Ella lo quería a él más que nada en el mundo! Sakura sintió un dolor en su cabeza, ¿será por tan grande sentimiento? Se recostó en su cama, dejando ahí la cajita de madera quita, aún abierta.

Acobijó el collar con sus arrugadas y blancas manos, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. Sus mejillas aún seguían húmedas, su labio dejó de temblar. El rostro de Sasuke aparecía en su mente, tan hermoso como en sus sueños, ¿ya estaba soñando tan rápido? Él le sonrío y ella sintió que se derretía. Un último latido, un último respiro.

 _Perdóname… ¿seguimos nuestro camino aquí?_


End file.
